Before The Storm
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: This is about season 4 of Gossip Girl and How Chuck has declared war on Blair..  What will happen..Will Chuck drive Blair so close to the edge that he will lose the one he loves for good?


_This is about season 4 of Gossip Girl and How Chuck has declared war on Blair.._

_What will happen..Will Chuck drive Blair so close to the edge that he will lose the one he loves for good?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_**Prologue:  
**_Why was it so hard to get through to them. They were both stubborn and ignorant to let the war finish,they would both be able to settle on a truce and all can be forgotten. And maybe, just maybe they can get back together. But no...She had to go and do something like this..We all had to save her before she could do it...Before she could give up that tiny bit of hope that was laying deep down inside of her.

This is what he drove her to,this is how far she was depressed how faw she would go just to get back the man that she loves.

And maybe just the thought of it has shown how much he does love her and how much he cannot live without her.

_**Chapter 1: Before The Storm**_

_**Blair's POV:**_

_I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinking back to where we started  
and how we lost all that we are_

I was standing in the cold and the rain, my heart beating fast against my chest as I eventually saw was wearing his singature scarf as always. I took a deep breath as he got close to me. "Blair"His drawling voice rang out even in the howling wind."Chuck...Please let me explain"I was trying my hardest not to let my voice waver on the border of determination and tears. "What is there to explain Blair...You've done it..You've drove away the person I loved"."You never loved her Chuck..You weren't going to _propose_ to her. You weren't going to ask her to _marry_ you on top of the Empire State was just some girl who found you on the ground bleeding to death.I am the girl you love.I am the one you want to be with..Please Chuck try and remember"I pleaded with him,I couldn't help it now.I felt the soft tears rolling down my cheeks.

His scotch eyes bored into mine,for a moment they made me feel nervous and anxious but it gave me a piece of hope,maybe he was going to remember and forgive everything that has happened. That Eva was the one who ruined his life and I was the one who saved him from an enternal damnation with the bad girl turned saint."I declare war on you going to regreat messing with Chuck Bass"I heard the edge to his voice and I heard the danger in the enough he was walking away,my hand patheticly grabbed the dark air where he once he was still there but he walked away...Walked away from his future.

_We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change_

_Standing out in the rain  
Need to know if it's over  
'cause I will leave you alone_

I stood there,not taking in that it was raining and it was cold and it was even late.I just wanted _my_ Chuck Bass one who gave me flowers and one who told me he loved me and even once he wanted to give me up because he loved me and he couldn't make me he did.I felt my heart shattering into a million pieces like a diamon shattering on a tiled floor.I was broken and nothing could repair me.I was a damaged toy that was thrown out in the garbage. No longer able to be used. I started walking,my Manolo heels echoing in the empty Manhattan streets.

I eventually got home,my hair drenched,my make up ruined because of the rain and my crying and me...Broken,useless and ugly.I was worth nothing and I wasn't valued.I wasn't even beautiful anymore."Blair, happened?"I looked at my answering how she seemed to care now.I just walked lifelessly up the stairs.I shut the door and walked into the shining white porcelain goddess was ever so tempting for her,it was only a few feet reflection in the mirror might look better after she had a good night thought of purging encouraged her very much. She dug around in a drawer to find a hair tie and pulled her hair back in of it fell in her face. She gripped the sides of the toilet firmly, her and her hands shaking with fear. She looked down into the still water tempting her. It was so clear, not tainted by anything. She took a deep breath willing herself one last time to retreat but visions of Chuck and her were so perfectly implanted in her head,they were willing to stay there forever. All his cruel words consumed her. She leaned further into the toilet and extended her forefinger pushing it into the back of her throat, it wasn't too long until the gurgling, choking noise was interrupted by the gagging release of half-digested food. But she didn't feel beautiful, she still felt as worthless as ever.

But suddenly it came to her,she had forgot to turn the water tap on so it could drown out the noise of her purging. She heard the clicks of her mother's heels walking into the bathroom. She turned her head not only to see her mother but to see Nate aswell. Blair,with a shaky hand, grabbed a piece of toilet paper and whiped the remains of her relapse and threw it into the flushed the chair but didn't stand just sat there staring at the white porcelain goddess. "Blair"It was Nate who spoke first,he sounded concerned and worried. Why should he,he left her didn't he..He had slept with her best friend at the Sheperd's wedding and that was something hung her head in shame and let the tears drip onto the tiled panelled floor. "Blair"He repeated and she felt his arms wrap around her waist,pulling her to her feet and putting her head on his shoulder.

_Trying to keep the light from going in  
And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole without the one,  
Who gets you through the storm._

It was unexpected but she cried on his shoulder for who knows how long and eventually he asked the question she was dreading."Why did you do it?"He whispered,their hands intertwined while they lay on the bed staring at the ceiling."One word,five letters and he is a complete and utter basshole"My voice was cracky and broken."Chuck"I turned my head to look at Nate's expression,he was frowning apparently his best friend was a complete an utter basshole for causing his ex to relapse.

"Don't do this because of him"."I have to Nate,otherwise...He'll have broken would have won the war before it has even will turn everyone against me and I know that but I can deal with that but what I can't deal with is the hurt he has left me with" I fought back the tears that were threatning to start again."He has hurt me a lot Nate and I'm like a broken toy..A piece of junk and utterly useless"I sighed and sat up running a hand through my lifeless hair. "Don't say that are perfect and beautiful...And you are definatly not a piece of took me a while to realise this but I do love you Blair and I was an idiot for letting you now Chuck has gone and done the same thing,but I will try and get you two back a twisted sense you two are meant to be together because you are so perfect for each games and everything you play...That's how you both show your affections"

"I will try to get him to remember Blair...I promise"

**AN:Well here is the first Chapter,I hope you all like comment and tell me if you like it or not :) xox**


End file.
